The Toxic Scions
by MarcellusMiro66
Summary: Corey Riffin begins to arrange a new band with his new manager, Lacey Shadows, after Grojband abandons him for the Newmans. All the while, Corey and Lacey's feelings for each other eventually ignite Laney's jealousy. (Read more for more information!)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue (The Twist)

_Hi, everyone, **MarcellusMiro66** here! Once a replacement story for  The Breakfast Club and takes inspiration from **GROJBANDIAN180** 's Just Wanna Scream, I decided to return to this story and inject some fresh blood into it. The premise is essentially the same: Corey focuses on arranging a new band called The Toxic Scions with his new manager/love interest Lacey Shadows after his former band abandons him, with a homage to 80's movies and Quentin Tarantino flicks. However, the story's format is practically **Cheers** and **Arrested Development** Meets **Parker Lewis Can't Lose** and **Entourage**. This story is more sitcom than full-length movie._

 _The first synopsis is described as such below:_

 _ **Season 1** : When his former band abandons him for a rival, Corey Riffin decides to pick up the pieces of his old life and start a new one. He meets a girl named Lacey Shadows, who shares his passion for music and is subsequently hired as his new manager. They both decide to travel to certain areas of the US where the "best of the best" are located. With their new band, they decide to train to compete against the Newmans in the upcoming Battle of the Bands._

 _The band members are also listed below:_

 _• **Corey Riffin (voiced by Lyon Smith)** : The 16-year-old head of the Toxic Scions and the lead vocalist. He is the only straight man aside from his love interest Lacey; his counterparts are Patrick Stump of **Fall Out Boy** and  Ryan Gosling of **Dead Man's Bones**._

 _• **Lacey Shadows (voiced by Mae Whitman)** : The 16-year-old band manager of the Toxic Scions and Corey's love interest. She is a nice and sweet girl, but she also is overprotective of her loved ones; her counterparts are Amy Lee of **Evanescence** and  Suzi Quatro of **The Pleasure Seekers**. _

_• **Sunset Shimmer (voiced by Rebecca Shoichet)** : A 14-year-old runaway and the primary bassist/secondary vocalist of the Toxic Scions. She is reluctant to join the band after her friends abandon her, but eventually warms up to the group; her counterparts are Demi Lovato and Joan Jett of **Joan Jett & The Blackhearts**._

 _• **Lincoln Loud (voiced by Collin Dean)** : A 11-year-old runaway and the main drummer. His superstitious family accuses him of being bad luck, so he gets kicked out of the household, prompting him to run away in response. His counterpart is Ringo Starr of **The Beatles** and  Keith Moon of **The Who**._

 _• **Blythe Baxter (voiced by Ashleigh Ball)** : A 13-year-old fashion designer and the secondary bassist who sees Sunset as her idol. She also provides the costumes worn by the members. Her counterparts are Madonna and Beyoncé._

 _• **Oskar Greason (voiced by Jon Heder)** ; A 16-year-old high school dropout and the main keyboardist of the band. His counterparts are Slash of **Gun N' Roses** and  Jeremy Renner._

 _With that said..._

 _Enjoy! If you can..._

* * *

 _ **(Wednesday, October 12th 2016)  
(12:00 N)  
**_

It seemed only yesterday that a seemingly unbreakable bond...was finally broken. But it's true.

Corey groggily opened his eyes and ears to find that he had slept on the couch, dampening the pillow his head was on with tears in the process. The reason for his crying was good enough; he had been subjected to bullying and torment for the past two years. His former friends had played the primary part alongside their former rivals turned allies, The Newmans. Though it may surprise you, however, this is not the reason why he was crying. No, he was crying because the incident that occurred yesterday confirmed their team up and his team breakup. One incident later, he was covered in pizza, french fries, blood, sweat, and smears. He didn't want to elaborate more for the viewers; many of them had read the story that inspired this one. The only difference? After a particularly nasty incident involving an aluminum baseball bat and a pair of dumbbells, Principal Jackson had no other way to deal with him.

He stood up and headed for the bathroom; five to ten minutes and knife cuts later, he emerged fresh and clean, a towel wrapped around his waist. Heading to his bedroom and toward his closet, he was eventually dressed in a brown leather jacket, a light blue long-sleeve button-up shirt, a black muscle T-shirt, a pair of blue slim fit jeans, and a pair of brown flat-bottomed boots. Corey wasn't particularly fond of jeans, but after yesterday (and the fact his legs were unintentionally cut in the shower), he was beginning to like this fashion sense. Corey reached for his new dark brown cap (beanies were overrated anyway) and slipped it over his head. He opened his clothes drawer and pulled out a Colt M1991A1, checking the ammunition and grabbing two additional magazines. Tucking the gun into his jacket and glancing over to his clock, it had read exactly 2:00 in the afternoon; school was almost at an end for the day. He instantly found it pointless to head to school now and decided to head for an eatery for the time being.

Today was the first day of his expulsion...and he was going to make the most of it.

Outside the city limits of Peaceville and inside the city limits of Chicago, Corey did not make the mistake of leaving his wallet at his house. After a few moments of glancing around, he spotted a peculiar looking restaurant: The Hawthorne Grill, which looked rather small on the outside yet bigger on the inside, a suspicion confirmed when he entered inside. He had to admit that this particular restaurant had style; the main was retro with a bit of 50's/70's vibe, complete with muscle cars serving as the tables and disco balls and jukeboxes adding a distinct musical accompaniment rarely found in modern restaurants nowadays. That being said, it did look awfully similar to the _**Jack Rabbit Slim's**_ from **_Pulp Fiction_**.

The sound of his growling stomach interrupted him. _Eat first, think later..._ Taking a seat, Corey ordered a "burnt to a crisp" bacon cheeseburger with a side of steak fries and a $5 "Martin and Lewis" milkshake. Ten to fifteen minutes later, his entrée arrived and he took a moment to observe what the cooks prepared for him. The cheeseburger was indeed burnt to a crisp with perfectly crunchy bacon and melted cheddar cheese; the steak fries were made practical and not with special effects; and the milkshake was vanilla with whipped cream, sprinkled Oreos, and a cherry on top, complemented by a good old-fashioned red-and-white bulk paper straw from the old days. The one thing they all had in common? They were all genuinely handmade. That's the way he liked it.

"Mesmerized by your food much?"

Corey snapped out of his trance and turned to his left; a girl with a noticeably British accent was holding a tray of mirrored food for him to behold. She had blue eyes, blue hair with purple streaks, light purple eyeliner, a black "witch's hat" style dress with a blue belt with matching buttons and purple long sleeves, a pair of purple leggings underneath a pair of black fishnet stockings, and a pair of black combat boots with matching fingerless gloves. Above the left-handed glove was a pink diamond ring. In terms of her food, it really mirrored his. The girl ordered a "bloody as hell" cheeseburger with a side of waffle fries and a $5 "Amos and Andy" milkshake. The two were cooked the same way, but the milkshake was instead chocolate with whipped cream, sprinkled M&Ms, and a cherry on top, complemented by a good old-fashioned red-and-white bulk paper straw from the old days. The one thing they all had in common? They were all genuinely handmade. That's the way _she_ liked it.

"What? No! Of course not!"

"Of course you're not," the girl chuckled, letting her British accent slip through, "I guess you're taking a moment to observe what the cooks prepared for you?"

Corey opened his mouth to protest, but then again... "I guess I am. Do you need a place to sit?"

The girl smiled, "I guess I do." With that reply, she took a seat across the table from Corey,

"Pleasure to meet you. The name's Lacey Shadows." Sticking out a hand for him to shake, Corey took it and shook it in greeting as he replied back,

"Corey Riffin. The pleasure is mine."

* * *

 ** _Two hours later. . ._**

"So let me get this straight: your friends abandoned you all because of an accident caused by _one of them_?"

"I know. Crazy, right?"

After two hours of lengthy Seinfeldian conversations combined with eating their now dinner, Corey and Lacey were both exchanging heartfelt laughter and sincere compliments. The idea of two people of exchanging cheery words in a perfectly normal fashion was heartwarming enough, but the fact these two people were once strangers was basically the cherry on top.

"You know something, Corey? I have no idea why your friends abandoned you. Based on your track record...you're the coolest guy I've known so far."

"Thanks, Lacey, but if you had read my track record, you may have found that I'm kinda of a screwup."

"Well, screwup or not, you're cool, badass, charismatic... Need I go on?"

"... "Cool" and "badass" are the same thing, don't you think?"

"I think that's not the point. The point is that your mistakes are serve as your lessons. You now know when to not burn down the neighborhood. And when you do...do it in style."

Corey couldn't help but smile; Lacey had a point there. He had to learn from his mistakes and grow up sooner or later. To think that after two hours, he had learned a lesson or two from a girl he hardly knew. But what he heard from her so far made her easily relatable. In other words, they seemed like best friends already.

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"No... I'm just not wrong."

Corey and Lacey gazed into each other's eyes somewhat lovingly, a fact the both of them attempted to avert. To their unsurprise, however, they couldn't. It wasn't love at first sight, but instead...love at first glance.

"Come on," Lacey suddenly stood up and walked away from the table, dragging Corey behind her,

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"Showing you to let loose, have fun, and...put a twist on things."

Stretching out her arm to turn on the jukebox and select a song, Lacey did just that and pulled Corey to the middle of their self-proclaimed dance floor. As the song began to play, the duo began to perform what she called the "Madison" dance. The song was R&B/Soul music by Michel Legrand; the sequence of dancing was quite easy to dance out – side steps, jump, shuffle, a rough swing, and repeat. By this point, their impromptu dance sequence was catching everybody's attention and beginning to cheer them on. Nobody quite knew what provoked the couple to dance their feelings, but nobody quite cared for the moment. It was a classic romantic movie moment...if the two people weren't involved in a romantic relationship just yet. By the song's fade-out, everybody from patron to customer applauded the two, both of whom evidently seemed surprised to say the least. However, they shrugged and gave their audience a welcome bow, leaving the diner behind for now. They boarded the nearest train back to Peaceville, where they finally arrived at Corey's household. By the time they arrived, it was now 6:00 in the evening.

"Hey...I wanna thank you, Lacey."

"For what, Corey?"

"For...showing me a good time."

"You don't have to," Lacey shrugged, "You showed me a good time."

"Did you? Did you really?"

Lacey opened her mouth to retort, but her eyebrows furrowed in shock upon the realization of what Corey was hinting; a sly smirk followed soon after, "No. Not yet, I haven't..."

Their first kiss in general was...mesmerizing, memorable, and metamorphic. Metamorphic, because this expression of love transitioned the relationship between the two. When they headed inside the house (in fact, they could barely keep their act together while doing so), they broke from their chains and didn't held back.

It couldn't possibly occur at the least opportune moment.

* * *

 ** _Seven minutes earlier. . ._**

 _The Newmans arrived at Carrie's house and began to talk in chatters, two boxes of pizza and Chinese food in Kon and Konnie's arms. Both were amazingly delicious and thus made the entrée choice difficult to choose from, so they decided on two of each. Laney pulled open the garage door and Kin and Kim were the first to enter inside. Carrie and Lenny (whom she stopped to talk with after noticing the forlorn expression on his face) were the last._

 ** _"Hey. How are you holding up?"_**

 ** _"Oh, I'm holding up quite well, thank you."_**

 ** _"... I'm sorry, was that sarcasm?"_**

 ** _"No, I just talk like this following...you know..."_**

 ** _"Oh. Okay then. How is he, though?"_**

 ** _"Zach's gonna need new teeth and surgery for both of his knees...and a new cast. I knew I should've given Corey credit where credit is due."_**

 ** _"What happened to your brother is not your fault; it was nobody's fault...not even Corey's."_**

 _As if on cue, the former blue-haired guitarist formed out of nowhere from the corner of her eye, making her blood run cold. Her previous exchange with her friend was all but forgotten as Laney walked past Lenny, who shot her a look of concern and whose blood ran cold as well once he saw Corey...along with another girl he didn't recognize. Indeed, the female redheaded bassist immediately examined the girl her former crush was conversing with. Blue eyes, blue hair with purple streaks, a strange dress that took the form of a witch's hat... This girl looked like nothing but_ _–_

 _Laney gasped in horror at the scene unfolding before her. Corey and the girl pulled their bodies against each other while their lips closed the distance between them. She literally fell to her knees upon witnessing the lip-lock occur, prompting Lenny to rush to her side. After pulling her up, he watched as she turned tail and retreated into Carrie's household. A minute passed before Lenny turned around, but Corey and the girl had already entered the former's house._

 _' Who was that...?'_

* * *

 ** _Five hours later. . ._**

The couple (having blacked out during their passionate lovemaking) found themselves beneath the covers of the former's bed. The clock had struck eleven when they woke up. Their clothes were scattered around the room, their bodies were hot and sweaty, and their breaths were heavily panting out of exhausted satisfaction. Corey's face was smeared with inexplicable lipstick, while Lacey's left leg was hanging off the side of the bed. Both were rendered speechless as a result of the realization. Suddenly, the duo began to laugh out of nowhere and cuddle each other.

 _"Wow..."_

 _"Wow..."_

"That...was... _spectacular_."

" ** _Spectacular_**? Lacey, my dick's still limp."

"And my ass's still sore, Corey. So what?"

Corey scoffed at this, "Well, at least I know how to rock someone's universe."

Lacey affectingly rubbed her head against his abs as she giggled, "I guess you weren't kidding when you stated that you were going to make me scream."

"I aim to please."

"No kidding."

Corey and Lacey laughed again, this time a lot more breathlessly. A few minutes later, they began to fell asleep in each other's arms. As they were doing so, they both simultaneously had a great idea suddenly pop into their heads. However, they were too sleepy to talk about the great idea right now, so it would have to wait until tomorrow morning to discuss even further. After all the time they spent with each other, he couldn't deny that Lacey had a point; he needed to put a little Twist on things in his life.

"So...is this official?"

"... What is?"

" _This_."

"... Yeah."

"Good. Nobody else should deserve you."

Lacey rested her head on Corey's chest, while Corey rested his chin on Lacey's head. His arms snaked around her backside and the hands that came with them threatened to clutch both of her buns. Of course, she didn't seem to mind in spite of her tone,

"Next time, you ask...or you lose one of your balls."

"... I guess that's fair."

Sleep overcame them not soon after.

* * *

 _ **A/N** : So, there you have it, folks: The same first chapter of " **The Toxic Scions** " but with a few new scenes added._

 _Up Next on Chapter 2: **Corey and Lacey decide to rage against the machine and form a new band in order to compete against the Newmans in the upcoming annual Battle of the Bands. The Newmans themselves feel guilty about their tormenting of Corey, but they need to put that aside to help cure Laney of a funk...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_(Thursday, October 13th 2016)_**  
 ** _(7:00 AM)_**

The autumn weather continued to work its magic on those who enjoyed the fall season. It was funny to them: while summer and winter remained the top two popular seasons of the year, it wasn't exactly their most _preferred_. For the rest of us, it was just unpleasant.

The newly expelled teenager awoke to a savory smell reminiscent of genuinely cooked breakfast – specifically, a cheese omelet, a bushel of bacon, a saucer of apple slices, and a pitcher of orange juice. He sighed in content, not just from the smell of the early meal, but because the meal in question was being cooked up by none other than his new significant other. Yeah, he wasn't quite comfortable with calling Lacey his girlfriend just yet, right after the fallout of his former band. It was considered too soon by his standards. She was still his new cutie honey, though. (Get it? Because he's a secret anime fan.) Shaking off any negative or uncertain thoughts from his clouded mind, he began to sit up from his bed. That is, until he realized that he wasn't entirely clothed.

"Hi, Corey."

Neither was Lacey, a fact confirmed when said girl entered his room. He turned to face his friend leaning against the doorway, his breath getting caught in his throat at the sight of Lacey. She was bare skin save for her solid black bikini and panties and his leather jacket. The aforementioned pitcher of orange juice was in one hand, his Colt M1991A1 was in the other.

"Hey... Lacey."

 _Shit. A bit too much out of breath._ A smirk on her face complemented both objects in both hands, "Like what you see?"

Corey shook his head and shrugged a smile, "No. I like what you do."

"Ha. Don't do that, Core," Lacey giggled in amusement.

"Do what?"

"Attempt a witty response."

"I'm not trying to witty."

"Yes, you are...and it's cute when you are."

Lacey set down the refreshments but not Corey's handgun, which she clutched in her hand when she climbed into bed with him. "That, and you're just cute _in general_."

"Aw, you're so sweet, Lacey."

"Pssh. I'm not sweet, Corey. Naughty, foul-mouthed, and sarcastic are what I am...but _not **sweet**_."

He scoffed and shrugged at her, seemingly doing whatever he could to tease her. "You are to me..."

She seemed to give in, "Alright, I'll make you an exception. But don't push it...unless you want to commit a murder in your _own house_."

Corey then remembered Lacey a fully loaded weapon in her possession, his _own_ fully loaded weapon. Then again...it wasn't the only one he had. He suddenly hugged and pulled her down, making her yelp and laugh in surprise. He returned the laugh as she slipped out of his leather jacket and threw it aside. Their sex session went on for 90 minutes, but it was much slower and gentler than last night's. When they finished, their eyes locked together before sharing a soft lip-lock.

"What's the matter?" Lacey broke the ensuing silence. "Aren't you going to say _'I love you'_?"

Corey blushed and stammered in response before he regained his composure, "I...love you."

Lacey smiled like a love-struck teenager would, "Wow. I didn't think you were serious."

"... Oh. I walked _right_ into that one, didn't I?"

"You did."

The couple took the same position from last night (her head against his chest, his head atop her shoulder) and remained in it for a good two moments. Both thought about the respective relationships they were formerly committed to. Corey and Laney knew each other since grade school, and their bond was stronger than the rest of their friends would've suggested. His fun-loving/adventurous demeanor made a clear distinction from her own sarcasm-happy/down-to-earth personality, but it was made clear to the two primary self-proclaimed fangirls Kate and Allie that the phrases "Opposites attract" and "True love" would win in the end. Alas, this proved to be not the case; in spite of their disappointment, the two of them stood by him, even after the incident and the fact their mailboxes were filled to the brim with hate mail. By contrast, Lacey and Loki (her former asshole of a douchebag boyfriend) was plagued with troublesome decisions from the very start, many of them were made by the latter himself. This was compounded by a personality that could be described as absolutely condescending towards his younger siblings (especially his only sister and her twin brother, both of whom were the middle children of the family) and downright unfaithful towards his girlfriend. In the end, he left her for a Mexican girl his age and she left him for Chicago...but not before taking one of his kneecaps with her.

And you know what happened soon after.

"I have an idea." Corey found himself and Lacey listening to what he had to say.

"Good or bad?"

"Both. We should...start a band. A new band. You know, just for fun. Not to compete with The Newmans, but to...distinguish ourselves from them."

Lacey contemplated Corey's idea and tilted her head in impressiveness. "You know...this might be the first thing you've said in the two days we've met that wasn't completely batshit crazy."

Corey shot Lacey an unamused scowl, "Oh, I didn't know it was supposed to be batshit crazy."

"Aw, come on, Corey. You know I was just fooling around with you. I fooled around...and fell in love with you."

"Yeah. Again, Lacey, you're _so_ sweet."

"Not straying from the main topic..." Lacey propped her head and faced Corey, "This idea of yours seems like it's got potential. The only problem is this: How are we going to find any suitable members for this band?"

"Simple." Corey sat up from his bed and went to retrieve his laptop, prompting a whine of protest from Lacey; she followed him whilst picking up and then putting his previously discarded leather jacket. He proceeded to print out his fliers in the typical black-and-yellow coloring font.

"You can rely on the power of the Internet."

"... Not all the time."

* * *

 _ **(12:00 N)**_

Sunset Shimmer was not an early morning person. Case in point, she woke up at the sound of repeating knocks on Heaven's door around noon time. Groaning in frustration, the 14-year-old girl emitted the silent treatment to the fucker continuing his or her knocking (much like she did to her "friends"), but let out the occasional growl of murderous contempt. After getting washed and dressed in a black leather biker jacket above a purple long-sleeve button-up collared shirt, blue skinny jeans, and black leather knee-high boots, she pulled out a Beretta 92FS and her magical journal from her clothes drawer, checking the ammunition of the former and slipped the latter into her brown leather satchel. Slinging the saddlebag over her shoulder and placing the pistol away in it, she swung the door open, fully ready to call this stubborn jackass off.

Of course, she had bite down her tongue to hold back any profanity-laced insults upon noticing the "jackass" in question. It was a 13-year-old girl with brunette hair and bright blue eyes dressed in a dark blue jacket above a white long-sleeve button-up collared shirt, a red neckerchief, blue skinny jeans, and light black boots. She also wore a small smile on her face.

"Are you...Sunset Shimmer?"

The teenager frowned in confusion and was left uncertain on how to reply, "Uh...yeah. And you may be who?"

"My name is Blythe Baxter, and...I would like to say it's a honor to finally meet you in person."

Her confusion only intensified even further, but she nonetheless sported an awkward smile. "Uh...thank you? The honor's mine. Honestly, I never knew I had a fanbase in the first place, considering my troublesome behavior and questionable decisions."

"I know," Blythe chuckled, "but you are fairly popular among the demographic. That's why I'm here."

Sunset's frown returned, but parts of her smile remained. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." Blythe bit her lip before she continued, "I...recently joined a band."

"Oh? And you seek advice?"

"Sort of... How would you feel if you were given the chance to join another band when your first band fires you?"

Sunset seemed to get the idea where this was going, but needed the confirmation. "Well... I would feel elated, relieved, and alive once more, like it was a breath of fresh air."

"Oh, good! So...you'll join the band, then?"

 _... That's what I thought._

"... We'll see."

"Yay! Wait... _yay_?"

Sunset then wrote her number down on a slip of paper before handing it to Blythe. "That's my number; you can contact me that way." The one-year-away girl was awed at her idol giving her actual phone number to her, so she decided to return the favor. She quickly scribbled down her own and handed the Sticky-Note to her.

"Thanks for taking the offer into consideration."

"No... Thank _you_ for offering it to me."

Blythe couldn't help the goofy grin growing on her face as she turned to leave and wave goodbye to Sunset, who waved back and waited until she was completely gone to close the door. Her already faltering smile was replaced with a frown, the same frown returning with a vengeance. A sigh of agitation, followed by a blank stare, left her as she glanced down to skim her proclaimed fan's phone number.

 _Should I...or should I not?_

* * *

 _ **A/N** : So there you have it, folks: The new second chapter of " **The Toxic Scions** ". _

_Up Next on Chapter 3: **While Sunset contemplates the band's offer to start anew, the band has already enlisted two new members: a fashionista named Blythe Baxter and a runaway named Lincoln Loud...**_


End file.
